wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forever
By: Whiskers Note: Chapters are shorter. Allegiances Because screw making a whole 'nother page for just an Allegiance of a few cats! DawnClan Bright(star) - sorrel and white tabby she-cat Levi (Blizzardstorm) - "splashed" brown tabby tom. Gale(fur) - silver tabby tom with pale eyes. Stagleap - strong gray tabby tom with white toes. Asdf RockClan Blackfire - sleek black tom. CaveClan Whitenose - small white she-cat. Patchpelt - calico tom (infertile) Prologue "Bright? Bright! Bright, get back here!" The slender sorrel molly chuckled from over her shoulder, her amber-brown eyes cool and collected. She pranced in long strides, leaping over a log gracefully while keeping her eyes on the tom who raced after her. "Bright, I mean it, come oooon! If we don't get back to camp soon, your father will be worried sick!" At this, the molly frowned, and slowed her pace until she came to a stop. Her head hung low, bowed as she released a sigh. "...He's already sick, Levi, you know that..." The splashed tom slowly approached his good friend, resting his tail on her broad shoulders in a comforting manner. "I know that, so we must get back. I know you always escape camp to get some freedom from all of that sadness, but you're going to have to get used to it. You're his heiress, you'll be in charge of the group after your father passes." He replied in a soft voice, standing near the tall and strongly built feline. She was a spitting image of royalty: the perfect, shiny, and healthy pelt, a muscular and well-fed build, broad shoulders, the perfect posture, a beautiful face...it was very much obvious to strangers, those who dare enter the group's boundaries. As a result, Bright was a target, something to steal. Her father would do anything to keep his daughter safe. After all, she was the "heir to the throne", but wasn't the heir originally. Her brother was originally destined to lead after their father, even though Bright was born before him. However, because he was considered royalty, he had naturally been a target. As a result...he was murdered, leaving Bright in his place. "Alright, alright...let's hurry back." The wind ruffled the tall molly's short, soft fur, her eyes remaining dull. She suddenly froze up, making a weird face as a shiver was sent down her long spine. Levi cast her a confused glance, putting his head on a slight decline. "Bright...?" He trailed off in confusion, gently prodding her with a paw. "...Hurry, we must hurry back. My father's dying, I-I can sense it!" She exploded, leaving Levi in a fright as she took off. "H-Hey, Bright, wait for me!!" He eventually took off after the molly, his paws thundering against the earth. "Your father assigned me to look after you, and I can't accomplish that task if you keep taking off!" ---- Once in camp, it was nearly too late, but they had arrived just in time thanks to Bright's great speed. She sat at her dying father's side, her head bowed in sadness. "...young one...?" "Yes, father?" "Lead our group well, make us great. We must outlive those other petty bands of cats, we must become great. Take them all over, take over the entire world....make me proud, my dear one..." With those last words, the lead's head rolled to the side, his eyes glazed over as Bright squeezed her eyes shut. The cats around her stared in horror. A tom always led the group, that was the rule, was it not? Every single cat had expected their lead to select a tom to be Bright's mate, and thus be the true lead. But he never did. As a result...Bright was the one and only lead of their band of rogues, kittypets, and loners. Chapter 1 - 12 moons of age "And, uh...we'll have warriors, yes, that'll be what they're called! They'll do all of the hunting and fighting, like we always did." Bright, now Brightstar, stated firmly, a smile on her muzzle. Levi nodded slowly. "What about the younger guys? What'll they be?" "Um...let's say cats six moons and older will be apprentices. The younger ones...they'll just hang out in the nursery and stuff. They'll just get eaten out of camp. Apprentices will be trained by warriors." The sorrel molly replied with a curt nod. "Sound good?" "Yes, in deed. So, uh, Gale's the new Medicine Cat..." "Correct." "Every adult's a warrior..." "Mhmm." "The younger guys are apprentices and kits..." "You've got it." "Wait, who's deputy?" At this, Brightstar rolled her eyes, giving him a small shove. "Don't act like you don't know who." "B-But I don't!" "You, of course! Second in command!" She chirped happily, beaming down at her smaller friend. Levi pricked his ears in interest, his jaw dropping. "R-Really? But what about the heir? And what about-" "There'll be no heir, at least not by blood. The deputy will succeed the leader, who's me. Did you know that I have nine lives? Our dear StarClan gave them to me, I'm extremely honored. They also changed my name to Brightstar...different, but...well, I like it!" She purred happily, her eyes gleaming as she drifted off into her own little world. Levi went silent, giving his paws a good stare. He then raised his head to look at his leader. "Brightstar, leader of....uh....I-I like it!" This caught Brightstar's attention. "Oh, yes, of course, foolish me! We need to name our faction." "Come again?" "DawnClan, that sounds perfect! Everyone will be renamed, like how StarClan named me...only leaders have the -star preffix though, so you'll...hmm, I want to give you something really special, something really cool..." Levi's heart burst with joy and affection for his leader. Oh, how he admired Brightstar...she was beautiful, smart, loyal, ever-so-kind... "...Slugface!" He practically fell on his face. "S...Slugface? That's my name?" He was clearly disappointed, and Brightstar simply laughed, bumping her shoulder against his body once more. "No, of course not, silly! You'll be Blizzardstorm!" How her eyes glowed with joy, it made Levi -er, Blizzardstorm, feel so warm, so happy...but how could she be so oblivious to his strong feelings of affection for her? It made him heart, it made his heart ache...but he said nothing about it. He simply smiled and purred along, rambling with his new leader as he aided her in rennaming all of their Clanmates. ---- At dawn, Brightstar gathered her Clan and taught them all of the things she learned from her presious StarClan. The others weren't so amused about Brightstar's imaginary ancestors, but others believed in her, as they had seen them. It was very much obvious that their leader was very much dedicated to this "StarClan", and believed in them whole-heartedly. As a result, they did not judge her opinion and decisions. "...alright, so, Blizzardstorm will send out the dawn patrol. Later, he'll send out other border patrols and hunting patrols. Got it?" Her clan murmured their agreement. "Alright then, let's go set those borders!" She happily leaped off of the tall rock, racing after a large portion of her Clanmates as they rushed out of camp to set the new borders. Once the borders were set, the clan gathered back at camp, talking among themselves. Brightstar stood tall, Blizzardstorm at his side, which was what he had always dreamed of. "Blizzardstorm will be sending out the hunting patrols now." Blizzardstorm nodded, summoning four cats before sending them on their way. While they worked, he attempted to talk up Brightstar. "Sooo...anything new? Wanna go for a walk?" He hoped she'd say yes, but she simply blew him off. "No, I can't, I, uh...I've got to go...do a thing, yeah, a thing." Turning, the sorrel tabby quickly trotted off, leaving her deputy frowning. He'd never work his way into her heart... Chapter 2 - 24 moons Things had been going swell, at least for the clan, but not for Blizzardstorm. The poor tom was still trying to work his way into Brightstar's heart, with no success. Meanwhile, she kept babbling on about StarClan, which confused him greatly, but he never sad anything. He would smile and nod, that's all. And she constantly left to go visit StarClan and chat with them, which annoyed Galestorm, seeing that visiting StarClan was his job. Brightstar was going to visit StarClan -as usual- only to run into a patrol of RockClan warriors. "Well well, if it isn't Brightstar. ''Trying to invade our territory again, eh? I bet our leader would ''love to hear about this!" The sorrel she-cat flattened her eyes, raising her head. "I'm on my way to visit StarClan." "Isn't that what you always say?" The ginger tom challenged, taking a daring step forward. "Yes, that's because I visit StarClan on a weekly basis. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to be on my way." She responded through gritted teeth, pushing her way past the patrol, only to force herself into a run as they pursued. "Hey, get back here! After her!!" Their paws thundered against the hollow earth as they attempted to chase Brightstar down. Being a fast cat, she out ran them quickly, however, she wasn't used to running through RockClan's grassy land. The tall grass whipped against her face, causing her to hiss in pain. It wasn't long until her face was bleeding from cuts, and she found herself blindly running about. The patrol was probably on her heels now, but she wouldn't give in, as she knew they'd show her no mercy. She continued to run for her life, only to blindly trip over a root, tumble down hill, and roll onto a huge tom. "Please, don't give me any trouble! I need to speak with StarClan, I'm not here to invade!" Brightstar spluttered, flattening herself in fear as the black-coated tom rose to his paws. "...you're Brightstar, aren't you." "Yes, now, please let me-" His chuckling cut her off, and she narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance. "-...why are you laughing at me? You do know that I'm a leader?" His gaze was surprisingly warm, and the very looks of him made her feel quite...warm as well. "I...I just find it funny." "What?" "How cute you are." Brightstar stared at him in shock. "I-I...!" "I'm sorry, I'm being a bit rude. I'm Blackfire, a warrior of RockClan." He paused, hearing the calls of his Clanmates, shouting out Brightstar's name. "Seems that you're having some trouble with my friends, huh?" The sorrel leader nodded. "Alright, sorry about them...please, follow me, I'll escort you out safely, so you can go speak with StarClan." The handsome tom kept his word and escorted the elegant leader to the border, and the two parted sweetly. She had to admit that she felt quite warm after departing, but swiftly reminded herself of her task. She needed to speak with StarClan. And speak with them she did. The cat Brightstar spoke with was clearly ancient, for he was practically transparent. It amazed her, knowing that felines had been around for so long. He was even well-respected amond the stars themselves. "Brightstar," he dipped his head in greetings, smiling at the sorrel tabby. "Please, sit." Naturally, she did as she was told. "What do you have for me today?" Brightstar wrapped her tail around her paws neatly, beaming up at the faint starry-coated tom, who studied his paw, and then the young leader. "Brightstar, you have a very deep faith in StarClan, a faith not many have." He raised his eyes from his transparent paw to lock eyes with the leader. "If the Clans lose faith in us, they lose us all together. That means very bad business for you guys. No guidance, no protection from dark forces..." He waved his paw. "So on, so forth." "And what would you like me to do about it?" Brightstar pricked her ears curiously, interest flashing in her eyes. "Well, you can't really do...anything about it, beside decline." The tom tilted his head slightly. "Although I doubt you'd like to decline it, really." This caught the leader's interest. "Go on." "Brightstar, because of your undying faith, StarClan would like to grant you immortality." He noticed her eyes lit up, and quickly continued. "Ah, but there's a catch, you see! You can be killed, but only in battle. Never shall you age, never shall you fall ill. But fall in battle...you may." "If it will help StarClan, then I'll do it." The DawnClan molly leaped to her paws eagerly, and the tom 'raised a brow' in interest. "You're too enthusiastic, Brightstar. Remember that as the moons pass, you shall remain young, and all around you..." His eyes suddenly darkened. "All you love will eventually perish." "But this will help StarClan, yes?" "Well, of course. It'll show all of the Clan cats the power that StarClan is capable of, therefore proving that we do in fact exist, thus-" "Then I'll do it!" The tom sighed before nodding. "Very well, Brightstar. From here on out, only a claw can harm you. Not time, not disease, but war." Chapter 3 - 36 moons Naturally, her immortality did not show at first, although not once did she catch a cold. Blizzardstorm continued to try his hardest to win his leader's affection by working as hard as possible, and pleasing her whenever often, but Brightstar had her sights on someone else. Yes, it was against the code to love another in a different Clan...but this Blackfire...he was something special. The pair met frequently before making things official, but Brightstar did not mention her immortality. She thought it'd drive him off, make him think she was crazy. But little did Brightstar know, StarClan's gift was not only to help StarClan itself, but to teach Brightstar a lesson nobody would ever forget. Or maybe there was much more than one lesson? "Blackfire, it's a miracle, I'm finally expecting!" The leader galloped to the border, unseen by all but Blackfire per usual, and the two quickly embraced. They had tried for kits mutliple times, but Brightstar constantly failed to carry a litter for longer than two weeks. Now, it had been three, and she was extremely excited. Kits, at long last! "Brightstar, that's wonderful!" The black tom purred happily, nuzzling into the leader's side. "W-We need to think of names, and fast! Before we know it, the little furballs will be chasing our tails!" But they lived in different clans...this didn't seem to bother Brightstar, she was powerful with her immortality, the code would listen to her! "I've always loved flowers, how about a Rosekit?" Brightstar sat down, pressed against the dark tom's side as they watched the fluffy white clouds above. "I like that name..." The couple from different clans remained together for a while before parting, returning home to their Clan. Brightstar would have to break the news to her Clan, so she could step down for a bit to have her kits. Once at camp, the sorrel leader gracefully leaped onto the Highwhatever, extremely jolly. "DawnClan, I have an announcement to make! I am expecting kits, so in a moon or so, I'll be stepping down temporarily to have them, and Blizzardstorm will lead while I'm tending to them." She gave a firm nod, and then stepped down from the Highwhatever. Of course, Blizzardstorm was the first to approach her. Angry? Enraged? No, he was extremely disheartened and sorrowful. Brightstar was pregnant, which meant she had a mate...that clearly wasn't him. "S-So..." He spoke quietly, shuffling his paws and trying to hide his sadness...which didn't work well. "...Who's the dad?" "Not telling!~" Brightstar spoke in a sing-song voice, galloping away and humming happily. Blizzardstorm simply bowed his head in dejection, sulking off to mourn as if someone had just died. ---- The Gathering was a week or so later, and RockClan announced an outbreak of illness. Brightstar, who was still pregnant, was heavily disappointed to not see Blackfire among the crowd of RockClan cats. She was quick to grow worried, hoping he hadn't gotten ill as well, but she also reminded herself that he was a strong warrior. He planned on seeing him at the border in a few days. But nothing. He wasn't there, not even a trace of him. The leader even contemplated barging into RockClan's camp and searching for him, but she didn't want to make it that obvious that she was hopelessly in love with him, and that he was the father of her kits. So Brightstar simply returned to camp, depressed, and went to sleep in the nursery. And it wasn't long before Brightstar was close to kitting, and there was still no sign of Blackfire. Could he be...dead? Or was this him breaking up with her? The sorrel tabby slept quietly that night, concluding that he was too kind to break up with her without actually confronting her, when she suddenly felt an immense amount of pain. She was kitting. Two kits, both dead. But rather than mourn like most queens would, Brightstar reached out to StarClan for help. They, however, simply explained that she wasn't really built for having kits, and it wasn't something they could help her with. But they told her not to give up hope. So Brightstar went home, a little upset that she lost her first litter, and she slept in the leader's den without a word to anyone. Then he showed up, at the border. It was Blackfire. He didn't look too well, and apologized for never showing up. He explained that he had caught the illness, and barely recovered alive. The warrior also noticed that his mate was much thinner, and happily asked about the kits, only for his mate to sadly explain that they had been born stillborns. So he comforted Brightstar, promised that they'd keep trying for another litter, and left his mate that night joyful. She hadn't slept so good in moons. But she was immortal, and not only was that a gift, but a burden as well. And Blackfire's life ended up paying the price. They lay there together that night, talking about having the greatest kits who'd one day take over both RockClan and DawnClan, when he curled up next to her...and died right there. Illness had made him too weak, and Blackfire's death broke Brightstar's heart. Chapter 4 - 48 moons Blizzardstorm was very aware of Brightstar's grief-striken state, and did his best to comfort her. He saw her as the most beautiful cat in the world, the one and only that he loved more than his own life...but she saw him as only a good friend, her deputy, a deputy that would never be able to succeed her. "Blizzardstorm, my good friend, would you like to accompany me to a chat with StarClan?" The leader lay on her side, eyes dull as she took in a deep breath. Even in this state, she still looked as young as ever. "Of course, Brightstar. For you, anything." He smiled and slowly rose to his paws in a stretch, helping his leader to her paws and escorting her out of camp. They took a longer route this time, going through CaveClan's territory. She knew this wouldn't please them, but at the moment, she did not care, for she was too upset. Her chat with Starclan was brief, and her return home was quick...but the news that she had gone through CaveClan territory arrived even quicker. They had sent a small group of cats, only a few warriors. Perhaps they too had been weakened by the illness outbreak? "We've come here to warn you, for you trespassed on CaveClan territory!" The smallest warrior raised her head almost proudly. "Next time you're caught, you won't be so lucky." "We were only visiting with StarClan, we've no interest in your little territory." Brightstar replied flatly with a swift flick of her tail, Blizzardstorm standing strongly at her side. "If we wanted your territory, we could've taken it long ago. But clearly, we didn't, it wouldn't be worth it anyways." The CaveClan warriors gave the DawnClan cats an icy look. "This is who you fools picked as a leader? How could you possibly even think of following such a cat?!" "I'd die for my leader!" Blizzardstorm spoke up loudly, taking a daring step forward to thrust his muzzle close to the small warrior's. "And I'll prove it right now if I have to!" The other CaveClan warrior stepped back, but the small one let out a furious snarl. "Bring it!" With that, the deputy and warrior clashed, and in the end, Blizzardstorm won, and did not hesitate to end the warrior's life. His loyalty for Brightstar was impressive. The CaveClan patrol fled with their tails between their legs, and Brightstar retreated into her den without a word. A gray tabby shifted nervously in camp. "That was Whitenose, Patchpelt's sister...he won't be pleased to find her dead." He rumbled to nobody in particula, watching the crowd leave the body of the small white warrior. Stagleap looked up in faint surprise. "Patchpelt? As in the CaveClan deputy?" The warrior asked, a bit taken back by this. Galefur nodded his response, preparing the warrior's body for burial. Brightstar faintly overheard them, but said not a thing...and they were not aware of her listening in. "What Blizzardstorm did was barking mad, to say the least." Stagleap sat down, grooming a paw as he spoke. "He stood up for Brightstar, I know that, but it was a foolish thing to do, could launch us into a war." "Probably will." Galefur mumbled as he worked on. "Yeah...but I guess I can't blame Blizzardstorm." Stagleap murmured, ceasing his grooming and causing the Medicine Cat to look up in surprise and faint interest. "What do you mean, Stagleap?" "Well, Brightstar sure is something." The warrior let out a soft, embarrassed cough. "She's pretty and strong, not something you see anymore...especially for her age! And she hasn't gotten sick in a long time. Very strong, even in the heart." At this, Galefur hardened his gaze. "You sound like you're interested in her, Stagleap." His voice was surprisingly dark as he looked up from his work. "U-Um, well, now that you put it that way...yes, I am, I find her quite attractive." Stagleap paused. "Is there something wrong with that?" Galefur curled his lip and let out a hiss, now glowering down at Stagleap. "Something wrong with that?! Stagleap, you already have a mate who loves you dearly, and she's in the nursery with you're kits!" The Medicine Cat lashed his tail angrily. "You can't just take on Brightstar as a mate as well!" Stagleap was now on his paws and walking off, scowling at the old Medicine Cat. "Not two, but I can have one. If Brightstar will return my affections, then I will leave Foxshadow." The handsome warrior then turned away without another word, leaving the Medicine Cat's jaw dropping. A handsome and strong fellow Stagleap was, loved my many and very popular, but everyone has their flaws. And Stagleap...he was heartless when it came to some. Brightstar twitched her ears, watching the tom leave the scene, and finding herself...interested, almost. Curious. Would she pry a lovely couple apart with kits on the way? In the past...of course not! But now, she and her heart were broken now that Blackfire was gone...so why shouldn't Foxshadow feel her pain? She went on a hunting trip the next day, and had Stagleap accompany her. Of course, Blizzardstorm tried to tag along, but the leader refused, and ordered him to watch camp while she was gone. Brightstar kept a steady pace as she walked alongside the warrior. "So, any plans?" "Nope, just serve my Clan and leader." He walked on after flashing her a small smile, and the two faded into silence. They had a good hunt, and brought back a handful of prey. To her slight surprise, Stagleap invited Brightstar to share a squirrel once they got back. They sat there happily, chatting away like a pair of birds. Meanwhile, Foxshadow rested in the nursery, her kits on the way, oblivious to Stagleap's growing affections for Brightstar. Throughout the season, the two proceeded to hang out more and more, slowly working their ways into each others' heart. Foxshadow had a litter of three kits, consisting of three toms. Right after her kits arrived, Stagleap ended his relationship with her, proclaiming his newfound love for Brightstar. Foxshadow was distraught, and once again, so was Blizzardstorm. But he did nothing about the matter, for her only wished for Brightstar to be happy. It wasn't long before Brightstar and Stagleap were an official couple, and it wasn't long before she was expecting his kits. Chapter 5 - 60 moons "Quicken your pace, Owlpaw, or Brightstar's kits will be here before we even enter the nursery!" Galefur glared over his shoulder at his overweight apprentice, who was formerly a kittypet. Owlpaw let out a soft paw, moving his little legs faster as he hurried after his old mentor. Stagleap sat outside of the nursery, looking unusually proud, while Blizzardstorm paced nervously. Owlpaw cast Stagleap a confused glance, who sniffed angrily and scared the Medicine Cat Apprentice into the nursery. Why was Stagleap not worrying about Brightstar? He more or less seemed satisfied about getting Brightstar pregnant rather than caring about her and their kits' well-being. In the end, Brightstar had a single kit: a little tom. Owlpaw looked down at the squirming thing in disgust, but as well as curiosity. "What're you going to name him? Deerkit, after his dad?" It wasn't like Owlpaw thought kits were gross, rather he found the fact that Stagleap was the sire to be disgusting. Albeit handsome, Stagleap was much older than the young Brightstar, who still looked as if she was 24 moons old. She did announce her immortality, but cats never really believed it. But now, they were starting to believe her claim. "Not sure yet, I think I'm going to wait for Stagleap to come 'n see him." The leader murmured softly, lapping at the little kit's head. Deep down, she felt great sorrow, for she longed for Blackfire. She wished for this to be his kit, but it wasn't, as he was with StarClan now. "Where is Stagleap anyways?" "Asleep in the Warrior's den." Galefur grunted, packing up the remaining herbs. "Terrible cat to pick as a mate, Brightstar." With that, the Medicine Cat left his leader to be, Owlpaw quickly waddling after him. Brightstar twitching her tail tip in irritation, but went to sleep anyways. She was overjoyed to find Blackfire visiting her in her sleep. Upon seeing the sleek black tom, she purred happily and leaned forward to nuzzle him. "Oh Blackfire, how I miss you-" She felt nothing, no starry cat nuzzling her back. Rather, Blackfire leaned away from Brightstar, a pained expression on his face. "How could you?!" He flattened his ears in agony, screwing up his face as he looked at the molly he had loved dearly. "You just replace me, as if I never even existed? You have some kits with a tom you never really loved, a tom who only wished to get you pregnant so he could claim that he fathered the leader's son?!" Blackfire bared his fangs at the DawnClan leader, backing away with his ears now completely pinned against his skull. "Your actions disgust me!" "I did it because I miss you!" Brightstar piped up, casting her former mate a sad glance. "Blackfire, you know I love you, I always did, I-I still do!" He sneered at her. "No, Brightstar, you've lost your passion. You betrayed your clan at first, and now, you've betrayed me." The black warrior turned away, shaking in rage. "We're done, Brightstar. I never want to see you again." With that, the starry tom faded away into StarClan, leaving Brightstar sitting awkwardly in her nest. ...with her son gone. The leader raised her head in alarm, immediately pelting out of the nursery and into the Warrior's den, where she shaked Blizzardstorm. "Blizzardstorm, get up, get up!!" He grunted, rolling over lazily. "What?" "My son, he's missing! Get a patrol, find him!" Brightstar screeched, practically waking the entire camp. Shocked, the deputy stumbled out of the warrior's den with some of the best trackers. They left swiftly, and returned not long later. "Brightstar...I-I'm sorry..." Blizzardstorm looked at his paws. "We traced his scent, it leads to CaveClan. They kidnapped your son, Brightstar." Fire lit up in the molly's eyes, and she roared like a monster. "Then this means war!! Blizzardstorm, assemble your warriors! It's dawn, and they won't be expecting a thing..." The Clan attacked immediately, storming CaveClan's camp relentlessly. Brightstar tore up everything, yet she continued to fail to locate her son. Where was he? After raking her claws down the back of a warrior, Galefur surprised the leader by bursting into the warrior's den of CaveClan's camp. "B-Brightstar, I found him, I've found your son! Follow me, to the nursery!" At once, Brightstar released the cat she was beating before pelting after her medicine cat, who hesitated before the nursery's entrance. "...You aren't going to like this, Brightstar, I'm...I'm sorry." Without another word, Galefur disappeared into the den, Brightstar following behind him, tensing up. And there he was: Stagleap. And their son was at his side, cowering in terror. The gray tabby grinned evilly at the leader, as if expecting her. "Good, good...you're finally here, Brightstar, as I had hoped." "What do you want?" "Your position as leader, dear." He wasn't even really looking at Brightstar, rather flexing his claws and studying them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. The leader huffed, claws tempted to slide out. "Or what, Stagleap?" "Or our little son here will get it." At his response, Brightstar's heart lurched. "You wouldn't!!" "Oh, I would. You see, I'm not reall a fan of...kits. Just flings and having adoring she-cats at my side." He responded through narrowed eyes, placing his unsheathed claw firmly on the ground. "So hand over the leadership title, retire, and be on your way. Take this little squirt with you." "Never!" Without another word, Brightstar launched herself at the tom, wrapping her claws around his shoulders and rolling off with him. Chapter ??? - 370 moons Blah blah blah, more things here and in other chapters... Blizzardstorm's paw firmly pressed against Brightstar's chest, the injured leader curling a lip. "What're you doing?!" She demanded, eyes glinting with fury as the Dark Forest tom spit in her face. "I waited years for you, years for you to fall for me! I put up with all of your ridiculous crap, your mindless flings...I could've had my own family, but I was only friend." He growled, slowly lowering his claws into Brightstar's chest. "But you never came around. You treated me like crap, like your little slave...But your little train ends here, Brightstar." The splashed tom hissed, muzzle close to the sorrel tabby's ear. And at once, her eyes darkened. "You cannot kill me, fool!" She yowled at the top of her lungs, gaze burning into his as their eyes locked as fiercely as they were locked in combat. "I'm immortal!" "And for years, I hope you suffered from your little curse StarClan 'granted' you. I hope you rotted and lived in agony, watching as all of your loved ones died around you...-" Blizzardstorm suddenly stopped. "Oops! What loved ones? You turned your back on all of them, one by one...you never cared for a single soul, only yourself." He bared his fangs as he made this remark, plunging his teeth into her neck. "G-Get off me!" Brightstar squirmed in his grasp: but it was no use. "So now, I'll be taking the honor of killing you...but putting you out of mercy?" He dislodged his fangs from her neck, lifting his bloodied muzzle into the air so he may laugh cruelly. "Goodness, no!" The former deputy looked down at her, grinning darkly before lowering his face close to hers. "...Your torture will continue into the afterlife...but don't worry!" He watched as her eyes slowly glazed over, holding their enraged expression as they did so. "...I'll be there to keep you company, and watch your back...by driving my claws into it." Category:Fanfictions Category:Silverwhisker Category:Non-canon